Elemental Proliferation
Elemental Status Effects caused by supported skills will spread to other nearby enemies. The status ailments spread to any enemies within Elemental Proliferation's area of effect, which is centered around the enemy suffering from the effect. The proliferation effect itself will not also be proliferated. Only an enemy that has received a status ailment as a result of being hit by the skill linked to Elemental Proliferation will proliferate status ailments. Proliferated Shock will stack with other shocks already on an enemy, up to the maximum of three shocks. Status ailments will continue to proliferate even after the affected target is dead, so long as it leaves a corpse. If a monster shatters when it dies, due to being frozen, it does not leave a corpse and will not continue to proliferate. If a proliferating corpse is exploited in some way (eg. detonated or raised), the proliferation will stop since the corpse no longer exists. The burning ground effect from does not count as an Elemental Status Effect, and will not be proliferated. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 24 || 42 || 12 || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 46 || 13 || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 51 || 14 || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 55 || 15 || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 58 || 16 || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 63 || 17 || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 66 || 18 || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 70 || 19 || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 75 || 20 || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 78 || 21 || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 81 || 22 || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 84 || 23 || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 87 || 24 || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 90 || 25 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 93 || 26 || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 96 || 27 || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 99 || 28 || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 102 || 29 || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | 66 || 105 || 30 || 146,782,704 |- ! 20 | 68 || 108 || 31 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds: :+0.5% increased Chill duration :+0.5% increased Freeze duration :+0.75% increased Shock duration :+0.75% increased Burn duration Version History | align=center|0.9.13d || * Fixed a bug where you could get around mods like Cannot be Frozen in PvP by using Elemental Proliferation. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Elemental Proliferation is now affected by increases to Area of Effect. |- | align=center|0.9.11g || *Fixed a bug where Elemental Proliferation would not work with Freeze Mine. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Increased mana cost multiplier from 140% to 180%. * Fixed a bug where the Shock status spread by Elemental Proliferation would ignore the Shock limit. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Elemental Proliferation has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence support gems Category:Drop only gems Category:Cold skills Category:Fire skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Support gems Category:Area of effect skills Category:Attack support gems Category:Spell support gems